Some conventional valves that are normally-closed zero-leak and one time actuating are known as pyrovalves. A pyrovalve includes a shear section that opens a valve. A section of pipe is machined with a slug blocking the flow path so that the valve is normally-closed. The valve body has a bore. A ram is disposed inside the bore of the valve body. An explosion or pressure caused by the explosion on top of the ram forces the ram downward and causes reduced thickness sections to fracture and translate a slug out of the flow path and into a side chamber. The ram is propelled downward by an explosive means. The bore guides the ram and also becomes the expanding combustion chamber as the ram moves downward.
A combustion chamber is disposed in operative relation to the ram such that when an explosive material is ignited the pressure inside the chamber causes the ram to move through the bore to strike the slug and to displace the slug from the opening such that the valve is opened.
There is a need in the art for systems, methods, and apparatus of a pyrovalve to isolate the high pressure tanks during a dynamic launch environment so that the pressure cannot leak through the conventional soft seat valves or spring actuated regulator and over-pressurize the propellant tanks.